


What, Are You Little Red Riding Hood?

by CaraSam



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraSam/pseuds/CaraSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairytale AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	What, Are You Little Red Riding Hood?

Shintaro sighed. As usual, Momo had run off to get all the others their lunches as they worked. Her being the horrible cook she was, Kido did all the cooking for her. _Really_ _,_ he thought, _they doesn't need any more distractions! We just barely get by as is!_ Of course, whenever he told her that, she pointed out that they all had to support him, as he was _still_ unemployed.

"You have no right to complain!" She scolded. "Besides, my job is way harder than it looks! You try it for a day! You'll see!" That conversation led to his current situation. Walking through the forest to where Seto was working, Marry walking beside him chattering away about some new book she had read- or was it one she'd written? He wasn't really sure anymore.

Walking along, his legs felt heavy, and he was short of breath. Even with his red hood on, he still felt cold. On top of those things, the forest scared the shit out of him. Even through Marry's rambling, he could swear he heard the sounds of twigs snapping, like someone was following them. When he looked over his shoulder, however, there was no one there. He shivered, deciding to ignore it.

From somewhere behind the two, a large snake watched with hungry eyes.


End file.
